dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome
Plot It's revealed in a flashback that the Bible's Queen of Sheba had captured the Ethermangs, and ancient evil, with the help of Qilanta's original Q-Basic Gorillas. The Vase of Ethermangs contained the 20 remaining Ethermangs: Prince Duqat and his 19 servants. King Solomon took the vase and hid it in an underground chamber build deep in the ground beneath his famous temple. It was assumed that from there, the Ethermangs would be forgotten by history. However, Muhammad and the original Muslims discovered the chamber while raiding the remains of Herod's Temple. Considering using the Ethermangs as part of his plans for world domination, Muhammad was talked out of it by a Gorilla history expert. Abd al-Malik ibn Marwan later had the Dome of the Rock built so nobody else would ever be tempted to release them. Four months from the Pyrangutans' assault on Mexico, Col. Veyour discovers that the Vase of Ethermangs is hidden somewhere beneath the Dome on the Rock. Aliyan expresses his frustrations to Niqmad that the Ice Chimps are now taking orders from a Gorilla, asking how it ever came to that. Without saying anything, Niqmad agrees that it's not right. Aliyan nevertheless pretends to remain loyal to Veyour. Veyour and the Ice Chimps raid a deep, underground tomb to find the Ethermangs. Veyour smashes the vase while ignoring Aliyan's warnings that "there's no turning back" once the Ethermangs are freed. Aliyan supplies them with spare Ice Chimp suits, since their ethereal essence requires them to have something else solid in order to function outside stasis. When Veyour begins arrogantly making demands, the Ethermangs quickly execute him. Aliyan then swears his allegiance to them, gleeful that they freed him from having to take orders from a Gorilla. They immediately demand that they be given customized ice suits that don't contain Ice Chimp logos. As the remaining Ice Chimps, Pyrangutans, and Ethermangs convene in secret in Jerusalem; Niqmad gets the Ethermangs caught up on what has happened in the time that they were imprisoned. Enraged, the Ethermangs use their unique abilities to wage a full-scale assault on Hamas central headquarters. They gain help from the Ice Chimps and Pyrangutans to take over all of Palestine. Their argument to the Palestinians: "Had you the competence to defeat the Hebrews and their children, you'd've done it!" They begin waging war on Israel from within, determined to destroy anything that gets in their way. Screechie, sent out with the Quartz Division to monitor what's going on, alerts Topaz Headquarters that "everyone needs to get over here, stat!!!" He ends up being killed by Zikrit, an Ice Chimp that ends up taking Aqhat's place, with a sticky banana bomb. Zikrit then attacks Nazareth with red cluster-spark banana bombs, terrorizing the town's residents while various Ice Chimp minions harass them for fleeing. Meanwhile, Aliyan and Niqmad coordinate an attack on Tel Aviv. Using the Felinus Transmogrin, they begin turning Tel Aviv residents into cats while the remaining Pyrangutan minions neutralize troop fire. The 19 Servants of Duqmat show up, and begin killing all humans that had been turned into cats, so that the Felinus Transmogrin cannot be used to change them back. Duqat begins to sense the tensions between Ice Chimp and Pyrangutan, so he orders the Ice Chimps to stay with the Ethermangs and destroy Israel while sending the Pyrangutans to attack and destroy all Gorilla Divisions all over the world. Flix receives a distress signal from Col. Inhapum of the Silver Division that their base has been compromised. Therefore, Flix orders all the Topaz Gorillas to evacuate their base early. BB inquires as to why they don't defend the base, and Flix responds that he already has a better strategy. The Pyrangutans' numbers dwindle to almost nothing; but they take out almost all Gorilla bases along the way. Surviving Gorillas from each Division base begin contacting each other, and they decide they need to head to Israel if they wish to destroy the Ethermangs and Ice Chimps for good. Characters Gorillas Topaz Division * Col. Flix: The Topaz Division leader. He has been mildly disturbed by the death of Abelina, and is more cautious than usual because he fears additional casualties to his dwindling team. He is just as skilled a fighter as ever; but fears that having to battle Lord Incendimore and Col. Veyour simultaneously may stretch his talents thin. * BB: The death of Abelina has shaken BB slightly, as he now realizes that he and his comrades are not invincible. He all the same tries to maintain his cheerful demeanor of old. Yet, he knows that he cannot stay young at heart forever. * Burrpatch: Burrpatch is the big muscle in the group. He remains best friends with Stacy Mirafuentes, but regrets not being able to spend much time with her. He does make a goal of attending her wedding. * Akilina: Becoming the feminine counterpart to BB more than before, Akilina has found herself stretched thin trying to live up to Abelina's legacy. * Pawel: The group medic, Pawel accompanies Flix on a mission to the Q-Base in South Africa, where they must find a cure for "Orangutan's Fire" to keep the presidents of both the US and Mexico of dying. He is especially distraught to find the Q-Base and its surroundings in disrepair, and even more offended by Col. Veyour's contempt for the Q-Base's sanctity. * Jenica: Still the team's top chef, Jenica has also taken over the role of operating Topaz Headquarters following Abelina's death. She is captured by US Homeland Security and detained following the Ice Chimps' raid on Mexico; as a way to put pressure on Flix to find a cure for both the US and Mexican presidents' parasitic infection with "Orangutan's Fire." Ruby Division * Col. Roto: Leader of the Ruby Division. Roto and his Gorillas find themselves being repeatedly murdered by Marxists in South America who have no use for the Gorillas' ideology. Learning of Lord Incendimore's assault on Mexico, he decides that he and his Gorillas will make their last stand. To his surprise, he finds himself working alongside the Topaz Gorillas. * Aldono: A captain in the Ruby Division. With most of his friends dead, Aldono is beginning to feel isolated. He resolves that he will help the Topaz Gorillas out even if it kills him, reasoning he has little left to live for anyway. * Pablono: Of a little more cheerful spirit than Aldono, Pablono is excited to finally have a real mission. Deceased Gorillas * Screechie: An athletic Gorilla and BB's former mentor. Upon scouting in Israel, he is almost immediately killed. His last words warn Col. Flix that something really bad is about to happen. * Col. Veyour: A former colonel of the Diamond Division. Since falling away, he became the de-facto leader of the Pyrangutans and Ice Chimps both after the death of Lord Incendimore. His arrogance leads him to freeing the Ethermangs, convinced he can control them whereas not even Muhammad was willing to take that risk. He is resented by the Ice Chimps, who are dumbfounded to find themselves working for a Gorilla. Ice Chimps * Aliyan: Always finding himself in second place; he is ever-grudging to find his masters less respectable. However, he is too loyal to his office to ever betray a master outright while that master is alive. Aliyan is a huge show-off, a feature which irritates his later masters. * Niqmad: The top spy and communications officer of the Ice Chimps. He lends his services to the Ethermangs only grudgingly, nostalgic for the old day when Quirini was in charge. * Various foot soldiers: The Ice Chimps are the most numerous of all the factions. This makes them especially necessary for any of the other forces to stand any chance against the Gorillas. Pyrangutans * Nerod: Lord Incendimore's former second-in-command. Once jealous of Aliyan, the two have become more friendly towards each other, especially in their shared resentment of Col. Veyour. He secretly suspects that it was a mistake to set the Ethermangs free; but wouldn't dare switch sides and join the Gorillas. While a few Pyrangutans still live; he feels distraught that so much of his army has been diminished. * Sizzle: Once proud to be the most sadistic ape around, the Central Guards for Prince Duqat upstage him frequently and make him feel inadequate. He is determined to destroy as many Gorillas as cruelly as possible to compensate. * Various foot soldiers: The Ice Chimps and Pyrangutans merged forces to take over Mexico. Now with the Ethermangs free, both camps have become the Ethermangs' servants. Ethermangs * Prince Duqat: A forgotten bastard son of the wicked King Agag, who was executed by Samuel. He and his 19 Servants were turned into the Ethermangs by Tinshpuut the Confident; and trapped in stasis inside the Vase of Ethermangs by the Queen of Sheba. Imprisoned by Solomon and rejected by Muhammad, he soon found himself forgotten by the world. His prison was eventually to find itself lying beneath Abd al-Malik ibn Marwan's Dome of the Rock. After being freed from his vase by Col. Veyour, and learning that he has failed to prevent the New Testament from happening; Duqat vows to destroy modern Israel - and take out his revenge on the entire world. * Nurge: Duqat's default second-in-command. Named after the Sumerian god of the underworld, he is absolutely ruthless when dealing with an opponent. He views Aliyan with contempt, despising the fact that the latter attempts to have fun doing what the former takes very seriously. * Mesan: One of the central guards. He has a penchant for raping his victims before killing them. * Akalam: Duqat's secondary central guard. He loves to mutilate his victims. * Enmebe: Built like a tank, Enmebe is for the Ethermangs what Mishtam once was for the Ice Chimps. * Aane: One of the most revered foot soldiers in Duqat's army. Not as brutal as Enmebe, he is all the same able to be for the Ethermangs what Aqhat was for the Ice Chimps. * Enli: Named after Enlil, a Sumerian wind god, he is enamored with pneumatic and gas-based weapons. His favorite is tear gas. * The 13 Lessers: They are of near-equal rank in Duqat's eyes with the Ice Chimps and Pyrangutans, but they are respected slightly more. In spite their Ethermang abilities, they are mere minions. Some of them begin commanding ranks of Ice Chimps while the Pyrangutans commit to their suicide mission of destroying all Gorilla divisions. ** Ashu: Joins the Ice Chimps in attacking Jordan. ** Natum: ** Telip: ** Tudhal: ** Piluli: ** Annit: ** Arnuwan: ** Katu: ** Maradu: ** Tarhun: ** Lubarna: ** Tasul: ** Piyam: Development See also * Q-Basic Gorillas * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire * "Infestation," an episode of Stationery Voyagers Category: Q-Basic Gorillas